Information security is a vital concern in maintaining the operation of an organization. Governments and corporations rely on information security to maintain operations without disruption from threatening entities. Today, information security methods have evolved due to the advent of the computer and computer networks. Large corporations generally include thousands of computers, which are each operated by a user for conducting business. Each computer includes a password for allowing the user access to the computer and services associated with a network. Technicians regularly install new services and/or troubleshoot problems associated with the network or the user's computer. The technicians and co-worker gain access to the network and the user's computer by means of a password. Safe guarding passwords is vital for maintaining information security.